Cámaras, acción… ¡Amor verdadero!
by Chia Moon
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke son actores porno que se han cansado de sólo sexo por placer y nada más, falsos amores o novias pegotes. Recurren a una empresa de citas con la idea de encontrar el amor verdadero, pero las cosas no siempre van bien a la primera.
1. Chapter 1

Y otro más, lo sé. No me peguen.

* * *

Datos del fic:

**Título**: Cámaras, acción… ¡Amor verdadero!

**Parejas:** Naruhina, Naruhinasasu, Naruhinasasusaku (Es complicado XD)

**Advertencias**: Lenguaje Soez, posible trio, lemon. OOC. Au.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia en cambio sí.

**Resumen**: Naruto y Sasuke son actores porno que se han cansado de sólo sexo por placer y nada más, falsos amores o novias pegotes. Recurren a una empresa de citas con la idea de encontrar el amor verdadero, pero las cosas no siempre van bien a la primera.

* * *

**Cámaras, acción… ¡Amor verdadero!**

**1**

**¡Quiero enamorarme!**

**.**

.

* * *

El porno ha ganado un alto nivel de audiencia en los últimos años debido a la cantidad de consumismo gracias a la gran nula socialización de la humanidad. Antes, reunirse entre parejas, amigos y demás, era el pan de cada día. Ahora, los humanos salen menos de casa y tener oportunidades de casarse e incluso de sexo y aumentar la natalidad, era como sueños que muchos no lograban cumplir.

Por ello, al no estar severamente castrados de ese deseo, el consumo de algo considerado natural para muchos aumentó. Por ello, los trabajadores en esa clase, especialmente actores, comenzaron a ser más cotizados y más famosos que muchos otros en otros géneros.

En un mundo en el que el porno es la felicidad, el contacto humano es tan difícil, las relaciones han quedado caducadas y cada vez las empresas de citas han aumentado su ingesta de clientes en sus filas, hasta convertirse en otra de las grandes empresas que ha aumentado e incluso invertido en porno.

Entre estas, se encuentran las empresas de citas especializadas para actores, ricos y demás seres de importancia. Los pobres, siguen necesitando de todo su valor. Un valor que se va apocado por el nulo deseo de socializar. Especialmente, cuando hoy día puedes sacarte tus propios estudios por internet, desde casa y trabajar de ello en ella.

No obstante, el mundo sigue moviéndose todavía.

Esta, es sólo una pequeña cifra de lo que acontece tras la gran pantalla.

.

.

—Estoy agotado.

Se recostó contra el sillón rojo de terciopelo y miró su mano antes de pasársela por los cabellos. Era triste pensar las cosas que hacía con ella, pero no cuando tenía que tomar el cheque con el dinero.

—Duérmete temprano, idiota.

El hombre moreno frente a él bostezo distraídamente mientras pasaba la página de la revista que descansaba sobre sus rodillas. Piernas largas con pantalones oscuros de rodillas cortadas.

—El idiota eres tú —refunfuñó cruzándose de piernas masculinamente—. Es mi día libre y tengo que aguantarte igualmente.

Sasuke Uchiha levantó la mirada oscura hacia él.

—¿De quién es la idea de que estemos aquí?

Naruto Uzumaki miró alrededor. Fijándose en las repisas de trofeos, en los cuadros de fotos de parejas importantes, en las cámaras de vigilancia, la moqueta marrón y el exquisito parqué.

—¿Mía? —sopesó.

Sasuke levantó una ceja.

—Totalmente tuya.

Vale. Iba a reconocer que era así, pero no había obligado al otro a estar ahí. Eran compañeros de trabajo y ya lo veía suficientemente veces al día y al año como para haber esperado que se negara a su petición. Sin embargo, Sasuke estaba ahí sentado, frente a él y esperando su turno.

Por un lado, se lo agradecía. Aunque le diera cierta vergüenza y seguramente, la gente pensara que una tontería para alguien tan famoso como él querer un acompañante, reconocía que pese a haberlo decidido de improviso y de una forma muy alocada tras una gran frustración de regresar a su casa y ver todo a oscuras, pedir cita en una empresa para citas era muy difícil de reconocer.

Todo había comenzado mucho antes que esa noche de frustración. Cuando Shikamaru Nara, un compañero de trabajo retirado y que se centraba más en escribir guiones les había dicho que casarse había sido lo mejor del mundo, —pese a que jamás lo admitiría ante su esposa—, Naruto había sentido cierto pellizco de envidia y añoranza.

—Necesito una mujer —había suspirado.

Sasuke le había mirado con incredulidad mientras hacía un gesto en dirección al plató. Naruto había sacudido la mano.

—No en ese sentido. Algo serio, ttebayo.

Se había llevado las manos hasta la nuca, mirando al techo.

—Enamorarse. ¿Sabes?

—¿Por qué no miras en el mismo lugar que yo? —propuso Shikamaru.

Por entonces, había pensado que era absurdo, hasta la noche en que la soledad le recibió con una bofetada de oscuridad en la cara. No es que quisiera una mujer esperándole en casa, recibiéndole con todo limpio y perfecto. No. Quería incluso hasta esperarla él de ser necesario.

Era amor. Pero amor verdadero lo que buscaba.

Quizás la culpa la tenía el haber crecido viendo películas Disney.

Por eso había llamado al número que le dio Shikamaru. Por eso estaba ahí sentado esperando impaciente a que el mundo aceptara una oportunidad para él.

—Chicos, siento la espera. ¿Qué tal si me seguís?

Ambos hombres levantaron la cabeza hacia la mujer. Una despampanante rubia que sostenía una carpeta contra unos voluminosos pechos. Les sonreía con una boca atractiva y sus ojos eran de un color celeste precioso.

Pero no era su tipo de mujer. Y por la forma en que Sasuke simplemente dejó la revista a un lado, tampoco.

La siguieron hasta un despacho, cuyas ventanas permanecían con las persianas bajadas para evitar miradas curiosas y al entrar, apreciaron el olor a perfume y mujer. Ya estaban acostumbrados a él.

De detrás de la mesa, otra mujer apareció para estrecharles la mano con firmeza a cada uno.

—Soy Sakura Haruno y ella es Ino Yamanaka, mi compañera. Seremos las encargadas en buscarles la cita perfecta. Por favor, tomen asiento.

Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada, sentándose cada uno en una silla frente al escritorio. Ino le entregó una carpeta a Sakura que abrió para leer detalladamente, tomando un bolígrafo de la mesa y les miró.

—Vamos a hacerles una pequeña encuesta para rellenar mejor su informe y así poder enlazar sus intereses, costumbres y demás a otras peticiones. Antes de nada, tengo que hacerles saber que esta es una empresa seria y que no cobrará absolutamente nada de su dinero hasta que hayan encontrado a la pareja perfecta, así como también les informamos que todos nuestros contactos son personas serias, de importancia y buenas cifras monetarias. En caso de estar interesados en otro tipo de mujer o hombre, sin importarles sus cifras o su nacimiento, han de hacérnoslo saber.

—Dado que son personas de alta influencia, hemos creado un catálogo de contactos especiales para ustedes, pero siempre se puede agrandar a vuestras preferencias —continuó Ino mientras Sakura terminaba de rellenar dos de las hojas—. También, todo esto quedará privado en nuestros archivos y jamás verán la luz a menos que ustedes lo ordenen mediante un abogado o un representante.

—Si están de acuerdo con nuestras condiciones, por favor, firmen en la parte inferior. Igualmente, sean libres de leer el contrato con sumo detalle.

Sakura posó sobre la mesa dos folios para ambos. Naruto leyó por encima, reconociendo las mismas palabras que Sakura e Ino habían ido expresando. La mujer de cabellos rosas les entregó dos bolígrafos para firmar.

Naruto lo hizo antes que Sasuke y se lo entregó. Estaba… Sí, quizás esa era la palabra: desesperado.

Sasuke entregó también su parte y ambas mujeres asintieron. Ino se apartó para colocar el contrato en otras carpetas y Sakura tomó uno de los bolígrafos.

—Bien. Muchas gracias entonces por confiar en nosotros. Pasaré a hacer un test ahora. ¿Quieren que lo hagamos por separado para mantener la intimidad? —cuestionó mirándoles a ambos.

—No hace falta —negó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos. Naruto estuvo de acuerdo.

—Bien entonces —aceptó Haruno—. Ya conocemos su edad, su domicilio y sus datos necesarios, así que las preguntas que voy a hacerle van a estar enfocadas en encontrarles su pareja perfecta. Por favor, respondan sinceramente y sin mentiras.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada. ¿Qué más secretos podían tener?

—¿Preferencia sexual? —inquirió levantando la mirada del papel. Ino se había sentado a su lado y había tomado el de Sasuke para rellenarlo a su vez.

—De ningún tipo en especial —respondió rascándose el mentón. Miró hacia Sasuke, quien también parecía dudar—. ¿Ambas?

—Sí, diría que ambas —confirmó Sasuke.

Sakura asintió y marcó algo en la hoja.

—No obstante —añadió rápidamente—. Me gustaría encontrar más una mujer que un hombre.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta —prometió Ino—. El tipo de relación que buscan es sólida o sólo un momento de placer.

Naruto casi sintió ganas de reírse y por la mueca que soportaba Sasuke en su rostro, comprendió que también.

—Sólido, por supuesto —reaccionó Sakura volviendo a escribir—. Con esto. ¿Hemos de entender que considera mostrar u obtener algún tipo de fetiche?

—¿Fetiche? —cuestionó sin comprenderla.

—Me refiero, si tienen algún tipo de predilección en cuanto a una mujer. Quizás su fetiche es que tenga los ojos oscuros y un lunar en una parte del pecho. O que sea más baja o más alta. Más delgada o más gorda.

—Realmente no —sopesó frotándose el mentón—. Supongo que ha de entrar por el ojo, pero no sabría decirte.

Sakura asintió y efectuó algunas otras preguntas alternándose con Ino. Naruto y Sasuke las respondieron con mucha sinceramente, más de la esperada. Quizás con cierta complicación.

—¿Cuál es su profesión exacta? —cuestionó Ino repentinamente.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada dudosa. Ahí justo era el problema. Lo que provocaba que se crearan muchos conflictos, confusiones y dilemas.

—Somos actores —respondió Sasuke.

—Actores porno —recalcó él.

Ambas mujeres levantaron la mirada hacia ellos, con sorpresa. Esperó la gran pregunta que solía venir después. Sin embargo, ambas inclinaron la cabeza y escribiendo. Sasuke y él intercambiaron una mirada de duda.

—¿Buscan una mujer que trabaje en ese mundo? —cuestionó Sakura indiferente.

—No necesariamente —negó.

—No —negó Sasuke fríamente.

Naruto rechinó los dientes. Después de aquel condenado tipo lo intentara una vez con una actriz, terminó dejándolo con gesto de aburrimiento.

Ino frunció el ceño señalándole.

—A usted no le importaría.

—No —confirmó.

—Bien, con estos datos y con la ficha que han de rellenar en su apartado de internet, que ahora le enviaremos su número y cuenta, la primera parte ya está lista —informó Sakura poniéndose en pie—. Ahora, por favor, acompañadme. Os derivaré para haceros unas fotografías. Ino. ¿Te encargas del resto?

—Por supuesto —confirmó la rubia mujer guiñándoles un ojo.

Naruto y Sasuke siguieron a la otra. Sakura se detuvo frente a una puerta y, tras llamar, asomó la cabeza.

—Sai. ¿Estás libre?

—Sí.

Un hombre moreno los saludó y rápidamente, se encargó de tomarles las fotografías necesarias. Desnudarse no fue un problema y tampoco posar. Estaban acostumbrados a ellos.

—Listo. En la tarde las tienes.

—Gracias —agradeció Sakura levantando una mano en agradecimiento—. Por ahora, esto es todo. En seguida os enviaremos los datos que hemos indicado y también, la información con alguna mujer interesada en ustedes.

Naruto se estiró cansado.

—Bien. Iré a dormir, Teme. ¿Qué harás?

Sasuke ya no estaba a su lado. Tampoco la mujer.

No le dio mucha importancia, demasiado agotado con nada y regresó a su frio apartamento.

Tal y como Sakura había prometido, la clave y sus datos aparecieron en el ordenador. Rellenar el último test fue pan comido y, finalmente, se desnudó, echándose en la cama cuan largo era para poder dormir.

Sí, necesitaba descansar.

Y sí, también necesitaba encontrar el amor.

.

.

—No quiero.

Lo dijo por quinta vez, pero su primo la ignoró como la primera, mientras ponía ante sus ojos los documentos que debía de firmar. Neji Hyûga enarcó una ceja en advertencia y, finalmente, tomó la pluma para firmar.

—Voy a hacerlo todo por ti —prometió—. No tendrás que ir a menos que sea necesario.

—Lo que no quiero es buscar el amor de este modo… —protestó mirando por la ventana de su dormitorio.

No había ni un alma en la calle.

La esperanza se le caía a los pies. Si a ella le costaba abrirse y encima, no había nadie a su alrededor, era absurdo.

—Esta empresa es muy reservada y muy cuidadosa eligiendo a las personas —continuó su apuesto primo.

Más de una vez había pensado que era buen partido, lastimosamente, Neji no pensaría jamás en ella de ese modo. Su primo la había adoptado cuando era sólo una chiquilla que escapó de las garras de su padre. Un progenitor que, al fallecer, la había dejado con una gran suma tras sus espaldas, pero con la loca condición de que debía de casarse antes de cumplir los treinta y cinco. Iba a cumplir treinta.

Su primo se negaba a que volviera a pasar hambre y que perdiera lo que le pertenecía como heredera y se lo llevaran las sanguijuelas de su familia. Una vez heredara, también podría sacar a su hermana pequeña del foco de la familia que la asfixiaba.

Mientras, sólo le quedaba dejarse guiar por él. Aunque tuviera que encontrar pareja a la fuerza.

—No tienes que quedarte con el primero —dijo suspirando Neji—. No pongas esa cara. Encontraremos al adecuado.

Hinata volvió a mirar por la ventana. Añoraba algo y ese era un sentimiento que no conseguía comprender.

¿Podía realmente encontrar el amor de ese modo? ¿De verdad era tan fácil?

Imaginó, que sólo le quedaría esperar a que pasara el tiempo.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Volvemos con estos bombones!

* * *

**Cámaras, acción… ¡Amor verdadero!**

**2**

**¡Ni una!**

**.**

* * *

Durante la primera cita tambaleó los dedos por encima de la mesa. Jugó con sus dedos con el tenedor. Movió la copa de vino como si fuera todo un experto. Notaba las miradas en su espalda de los otros comensales. Carraspeó, cambió de postura y, finalmente, ella cuando ella llegó supo que no era la indicada.

Se había presentado a sí misma como Mabui. Era una mujer atractiva, de piel morena y cabellos blancos. Una rectitud favorecedora y con unos encantos maravillosos. Aunque no fuera eso lo que él buscaba, no podía negar que no sería el agrado de cualquier hombre.

Además, era inteligente.

El único defecto es que no conseguía hacerla reír. No terminaba de encajar. No se sorprendía.

—Mi jefe siempre está haciendo alguna tontería, así que ya estoy curada de espanto. Lo siento.

Naruto se había llevado las manos a la cabeza, completamente defraudado. No había esperado que a la primera de cambio todo funcionara correctamente, pero tampoco que fuera tan desastroso.

Lo único que le consolaba es que a Sasuke no estaba yéndole mucho mejor. Su primera cita había sido con una compañera de trabajo, quien casualmente también era su prima lejana, y a la que Sasuke más bien odiaba. Habían trabajado juntos muchas veces, así que la idea de tener algo más serio con ella no le atrajo demasiado y, el chico, quien se había negado a tener relaciones con mujeres con el mismo trabajo, no dudó en quejarse.

Naruto todavía recordaba la cara de pavor que habían puesto Ino y Sakura al enterarse. Por suerte, la verdad salió a la luz. Karin había falsificado su identidad y a las chicas se le había colado en la carpeta de pretendientas.

Nada que no se pudiera solucionar, pero Sasuke ya se quedó con la duda. Naruto, sin embargo, no tenía ningún tipo de problema. No se creía un hombre celoso, al menos no en demasía.

Le había costado mucho llegar a donde estaba. Conocía lo que era el hambre o carecer de familia feliz. Y tampoco había tenido mujeres como para sopesar la loca idea de sufrir ataques de celos, por supuesto.

Simplemente, si se fijaba en sus compañeras de trabajo, era eso: trabajo. La gran diferencia era que tenían sexo.

Quizás en eso estuviera colmado pero tampoco satisfecho y esa, posiblemente, fuera la parte que Sasuke buscaba a su modo. Aunque no podía imaginarse cómo serían sus cenas con otras mujeres, con el paso del tiempo se percató de que ambos terminaban más veces en el sofá rojo de la sala de espera de lo que habían esperado.

—¿Cuántas van? —cuestionaba pensativo.

Sasuke siempre sacaba las cuentas más deprisa.

—Dieciseis veces.

La que también estaba desesperada era Sakura. Siempre que los veía llegar su rostro se contraía en una mueca de decepción y frustración conjunta. Ino solía darle palmadas de calma, pero hasta ella empezaba a impacientarse.

—No puedo creerme que seáis tan difíciles —protestaba Sakura mirándolos descaradamente—. ¡Deberíais de entrar fácilmente por el ojo! Al menos una segunda cita. ¡No es tanto! Sois apuestos, tenéis tema de conversación. Porque lo tenéis. ¿No?

Su mirada pasaba de Naruto a Sasuke, quien desviaba la atención. Sakura, solía sacar las quejas enviadas por las chicas y se las leía muy claramente para indicarles qué hacían mal. Porque por supuesto, no toda era culpa de ellas. El perfil estaba bien, el problema era encajar después.

—Socializar con otras mujeres fuera de vuestro area de trabajo debe de ser difícil —sopesó Ino—. No es como si fuerais los primeros hombres a los que cuesta encontrar una pareja. No todo es tan sencillo ni parece un cuento de hadas. No te vas a sentar en la mesa con una mujer a la que no conoces y pensar que la quieres para toda la vida. La vida real no es como en las películas.

—¿Eres conscientes de que son actores porno, Ino? —inquirió sarcástica Sakura—. En sus películas casi siempre es un aquí te pillo aquí te mato.

—No, que va —negó Naruto sacudiendo una mano—. Muchas tienen trama y mucho más guión del que creeis.

Ambas enarcaron una ceja y Naruto, por extraño que pareciera, sintió que se le enrojecían las orejas.

—Vale, no siempre —reconoció rascándose la nuca—. Yo no sé el problema que tiene él —señaló a Sasuke antes de continuar—, pero el mío es que simplemente no congeniamos. O no tienen sentido del humor, o me cuentan sus problemas, o quieren que sea papá de la noche a la mañana, otras ya cuando se enteran mi trabajo, piensan que no se me va a levantar en la vida.

—¿Y es verdad? —curioseó Ino antes de recibir un codazo por parte de su compañera.

—¡Es mentira! —reprochó.

—Bueno, bueno, no desesperemos —terció Sakura sacando otra carpeta. Esa vez, una roja—. Iremos a algo más especial.

Habían pasado por tres carpetas ya. Una azul, rosa y otra verde. Ninguna había resultado.

—Sakura, esa es… —advirtió Ino.

Sakura la ignoró y abrió la carpeta, pasando distintos perfiles.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó Sasuke mirando a una y otra.

Ino respondió.

—Las carpetas que por ahora hemos ido utilizando son carpetas de personajes famosas. Ustedes señalaron en vuestra entrevista y el test que respondieron ciertos parámetros. Dado que las chicas de alta clase o puesto financiero no ha funcionado, tenemos estos casos.

—Chicas sencillas pero con grandes cualidades —aseguró Sakura para terminar la explicación de Ino—. Quizás os parezca que es una tontería. A menos que busquéis sólo las que tengan el bolsillo lleno.

—No, para nada —negó—. El dinero no es problema. ¿Verdad, Sasuke?

El nombrado gruñó una afirmación.

Sakura suspiró.

—En realidad, en estos casos, ellas os escogen a vosotros. Buscaremos algunas adecuadas y moveremos ficha. Pero, lo diferente en esta carpeta, es que la cosa se celebra como una especie de Goukon.

—Demasiada gente presente —protestó Sasuke.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa.

—He dicho parece. Y vuestro caso, es especial para esto. Ya que ambos os conocéis, dudo que os importe ir juntos. ¿O si?

—¡Claro que no! —respondió antes de que Sasuke abriera la boca. Parecía el reloj de pamplona, por dios. No podía permitirle destruir su sueño.

Sasuke le miró.

—Ya te veo bastante el trasero, así que me niego a trios fuera de las cámaras —advirtió.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Ambas mujeres les estudiaron durante un rato antes de intercambiar una mirada. Sasuke, impasible, simplemente cambió de postura.

—Ey, que mi culo es hermoso —recalcó.

Las mujeres no pudieron contener más tiempo la risa.

.

.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo os está yendo? —cuestionó Shikamaru mientras aceptaba su cerveza.

Habían quedado en un pub privado para entregarles el guión de la nueva película y, por supuesto, no podía evitar sentirse intrigado por si tenían la misma buena experiencia que él.

—Nada de nada —respondió Naruto apartando el guión a un lado—. No hemos conseguido comernos ni un rosco. Sigo sin entender cómo es que lo lograste tú a la primera.

Shikamaru tragó la cerveza ingerida antes de responder.

—Me dijo: nos casamos. Y fue todo.

Naruto le miró con la boca abierta.

—¿Tan fácil? Ni química ni mierdas de esas.

—¿Quién dice que no tenemos química? —Inquirió el Nara—. Ella manda y yo obedezco. A cambio, tengo todo el sexo que quiero y seguro, un hogar y alguien que me quiera, comida caliente y dormir acompañado. No me quejo.

—¿La amas al menos?

Shikamaru suspiró.

—Eso no es algo que tenga que decirte a ti, Naruto.

Naruto se resbaló por el sofá a una postura más cómoda. Shikamaru había desviado la mirada, como si buscara a alguien entre los bailarines. Pero claramente, era un modo de disipar la verdad.

Algo que a él estaba fallando. Se había enamorado de esa mujer a la que siempre apodaba problemática a su modo. ¿Por qué él no podía?

Sólo le quedaba la esperanza de que en ese último esfuerzo, en esa extraña reunión, consiguiera algo con alguna chica. Aunque con Sasuke por medio, debía de reconocer, que quizás estaría algo difícil.

En sí, ambos encajaban por la loca idea de que vendía mucho el tema de dos hombres diferentes y que Shikamaru fuera el autor de muchos de los guiones para los que trabajan, si no… No quería ni pensarlo.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Sasuke?

El nombrado apartó la mirada del guión que leía. No era de los que dejaba el trabajo atrasado.

—Nada.

Shikamaru se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

—¡Por Dios! Si Sasuke Uchiha, el playboy de las pelis pornográficas no lo consigue. ¿Qué será de los pobres mundanos simples?

—¡Cállate! —protestó Naruto tirándole la servilleta—. ¡Esta vez lo conseguiré! ¡Y una mucho mejor que Sasuke!

Shikamaru soltó una risita.

—Tómatelo con calma, Naruto. El amor no es algo que se consiga si lo buscas a la desesperada. Quizás encuentres a la mujer equivocada sin quererlo. Porque imagino que todas te han rechazado a ti.

—Menos dos —protestó apretando los labios.

Shikamaru ladeó la cabeza. Sasuke bostezó. Los dos se quedaron mirándole, cuestionando cómo alguien como él podía no tener éxito.

.

.

Neji dejó caer la carpeta frente a ella. Hinata suspiró, reconociendo de qué se trataba. Dejó a un lado el portátil que había mantenido sobre sus piernas y la tomó con mano trémula.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó—. Pensé que lo harías tú.

—Yo también —reconoció Neji escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos—. Pero la privacidad de la agencia me lo impide.

Apretando los labios, cambió de postura. Neji no se movió.

—¿Ocurre algo? —cuestionó—. ¿Un consejo?

Neji dudó durante un momento.

—Sólo, escoge a tu gusto —dijo finalmente—. Suficiente con que te obligan a ciertas cosas. Haz esto como mejor te guste. El hombre, quiero decir. El que te guste.

Hinata asintió. Sintió sus mejillas cubrirse de un rubor familiar y carraspeó.

—Te dejo sola.

Se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y esperó a que la puerta se cerrase. EL corazón le iba a mil por hora dentro del pecho. Tomó aire varias veces, regulando su respiración.

La carpeta casi resbaló de sus muslos, aferrándola a tientas, se abrió. Había muchas más ofertas de la que esperaba. Algunos, eran hombres normales, ejecutivos pasados de edad que buscaban formar una familia. Otros, jóvenes con claros intereses en los que no coincidía para nada.

Necesitaba que alguno lograra sorprenderla y cada vez se iba quedando con menos páginas. Cuanto más avanzaba, más le costaba tragar y el corazón le pesaba en el pecho.

—Lo echaré a las suertes —decidió, demasiado agotada como para pensar correctamente o simplemente, concentrarse en algo así.

Entendía que Neji quisiera que se tomara su tiempo, que buscara al hombre adecuado para pasar el resto de su vida juntos. Pero tampoco una primera cita implicaba que se quedaran para siempre juntos. Igual vendrían otros, al fin y al cabo, no había ninguna cláusula que le asegurase un flechazo en la primera cita. ¿O sí lo hubo? No lo recordaba.

Cerró la carpeta y la dejó caer en el aire sobre la colcha. Las hojas se doblaron, formando un centro. Metió el dedo entre estas para marcarlo como el elegido y lo volvió.

Leyó la información y su boca se abrió sin poder creérselo.

¿Acaso el destino tenía un sentido del humor retorcido?

.

.

Sakura cerró el archivador con la cadera mientras se colocaba el bolígrafo en la oreja para tomar la taza de café humeante que había dejado sobre la mesa. Le esperaban unas largas horas más de trabajo que estaba dispuesta a terminar. Ahí fuera habían personas esperando enamorarse y estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo.

—¿Sigues enfrascada con esos dos chicos?

Apartó la mirada de la tableta para clavarla en Sai. El chico estaba apoyado contra la puerta y cruzado de brazos. Bajo uno de ellos iba una enorme carpeta de fotografías.

—Sí —confesó suspirando—. Nunca pensé que sería tan sencillo, pero tampoco tan difícil, aunque no imposible.

Sai enarcó una oscura ceja.

—Ino me ha contado que estáis ya recurriendo a la carpeta roja.

—Sí —reconoció—. Creo que será mejor para ellos. Hay chicas muy buenas entre esas hojas. Y buscan el amor, no sus bolsillos.

Sai hizo una mueca curiosa.

—Bueno, hay de todo. Al fin y al cabo, recuerda a esa actriz porno que falsificó su currículum.

Sakura se enfureció de sólo recordarlo. La vergüenza que habían pasado, las disculpas y que encima fuera un hombre tan frío como Sasuke Uchiha no había funcionado a sentirse mucho mejor.

—No se lo recuerdes o romperá el escritorio, querido.

Ino les sonrió desde la otra sala, saliendo ya con su abrigo y bolso colgando del brazo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sai y luego se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Estás segura de querer quedarte aquí? Podemos llevarte en un momento.

—No, quiero solucionar esto —descartó—. Dormiré en la sala de descanso un rato y me quedaré.

—Siempre tan obsesionada con el trabajo —bromeó Ino.

—Quizás seas tú la que necesites una pareja, Sakura —indicó Sai ganándose un codazo por parte de su novia—. Auch.

—Mejor vámonos ya, bocazas —gruñó Ino haciéndole un gesto de despedida.

Sakura simplemente los vio salir. Dejó la tableta sobre la mesa y se pasó los dedos por los cabellos.

Sí, quizás necesitara una cita ella. A lo mejor debía de buscarse algo para ella en vez de a otros.

Un mensaje llegó al buzón de correos del ordenador. Con un suspiro cansado y pasándose la mano por la nuca, lo abrió. Esperó a que cargara tomando un buen trago de café que casi expulsa de la misma sorpresa.

—No puede ser. ¡No puede ser!

**Continuará…**

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Bien! Continuamos con la carga de actualizaciones para que la pandemia sea más leve.

**Cámara, luces, acción…. ¡Amor verdadero!**

**3**

**¡Ella!**

**.**

* * *

Se cerraba el batín justo cuando su móvil sonó. El de Sasuke unos segundos después justo al lado del suyo. Pero Sasuke todavía estaba en medio de una toma. Los gemidos de la actriz llenaban la habitación y decidió salir antes de que su móvil fastidiase la escena. Conocía el mal carácter de Sasuke cuando tenía que repetir una escena por una interrupción. Su compañera de reparto fingía dormir, satisfecha a un lado de la cama, mientras los otros dos seguían al lío.

La trama trataba sobre una doctora frustrada con su vida que recurre a su mejor amiga para aliviarse. Esta segunda tenía dos amigos con derechos que sólo quería compartir, pero al final, el protagonista de Sasuke se enamoraba de la doctora durante esa sesión de sexo. Luego vendrían más momentos de drama, sexo de consolación y demás cosas de las que no quería acordarse en ese momento.

El mensaje era claro. Las coordenadas y la cita.

Había sido escogido por una chica de aquella carpeta roja. Que Sasuke también recibiera el mensaje quería decir que también fue escogido. No sabía si irían a la mismo Goukon, pero le intrigaba cómo funcionaría aquello.

—Oi, Dobe.

Se volvió aceptó la botella de agua que le lanzó. Sasuke estaba sonrojado y sudaba. Sostenía su propia botella abierta y miraba la pantalla del móvil.

—¿Te han citado también para la Goukon?

—Sí.

Le mostró el mensaje y él hizo lo mismo. Las mismas coordenadas, la misma fecha y hora. Suspiró.

Sasuke iba a eclipsar totalmente su atención. Era capaz de ligarse a las chicas que fueran y él comerse la servilleta. Ese jodido era sexy hasta en batín y más después de tener sexo, con el cabello pegándose a su rostro, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus labios más marcados.

Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en el mensaje, enviando uno de respuesta como aceptación.

Se daría una ducha, iría a casa a cambiarse de ropa y se presentaría en el lugar. No podía ir mal del todo. ¿Diecisiete veces? No era capaz de cumplir un récord, ¿verdad?

—Oye, Teme —dijo cayendo en la cuenta—. ¿Cómo es que siendo como eres no das una cita bien? Ni siquiera repites.

—¿Cómo soy? —cuestionó enarcando una oscura ceja.

La puerta se abrió tras ellos y las actrices aparecieron, sonrientes, hablando entre ellas. Se detuvieron al verlos y saludaron antes a Sasuke, claramente interesadas, y después a él. ¿Cómo podía ese idiota no verlo?

Además. ¿Qué tipo de mujer buscaba?

—¿Qué tipo de mujer quieres, Sasuke? —preguntó aprovechando que compartían las duchas. ¿De qué servía bañarse cubiertos si ya se habían visto de todo? — Siempre me lo he preguntado.

Sasuke pareció rumiar un rato, frotándose la cabeza con jabón.

—Cabello largo —respondió encogiendo finalmente los hombros.

Naruto guiñó los ojos.

—Eso no responde nada. ¿Carácter? ¿Altura? ¿Inteligente?

Sasuke se metió bajo el agua y habló pero Naruto sólo escuchó el sonido de unas burbujas. Fue un fastidio porque no volvió a responder por más que le preguntó y cuando ambos se marcharon a sus respectivas casas, fue imposible sacarle algo por el móvil. Es más, Sasuke llegó a un punto en que parecía haber apagado el móvil completamente.

Ni siquiera le llegaban las llamadas.

No le prestó más atención. Sasuke era de los que se dormía y olvidaba que el mundo existía, así que sólo le quedaba esperar a encontrarse más tarde.

Sin embargo, cuando esa noche llegó a la puerta del lugar descubrió que Sasuke no estaba, cosa extraña sabiendo lo puntual que solía ser, y que continuaba sin responder las llamadas. Una chica se tropezó con su espalda cuando se guardaba el teléfono, despistada, mirando a su alrededor.

Era bastante mona, aunque ni siquiera se disculpó y entró en el restaurante. Naruto no le dio mucha importancia.

Tal y como se esperaba, los locales caros todavía conservaban un poco de vida gracias a las agencias de citas. Muchos otros restaurantes familiares, especialmente, habían ido quebrando por culpa de la escasez de natalidad y parejas.

Se acercó al recepcionista y presentó el móvil.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y lo guio entre las mesas hasta una parte reservada, cerrando la puerta tras él. Se sentó para descalzarse y escuchó un gritito de sorpresa y al volverse, la misma chica que se chocó con él estaba ahí.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —exclamó pegando su frente al suelo—. Estaba tan nerviosa que no pude disculparme antes.

Naruto levantó las manos, pidiendo calma.

—No te preocupes, sólo ha sido un tropiezo. No es el fin del mundo.

Tras descalzarse y que ella recuperara su posición, se sentó justo en frente. El silencio reinó. La puerta volvió a abrirse al cabo de un rato y una camarera se arrodilló para entregarles las cartas, tomar nota de sus bebidas y se marchó.

Naruto frunció el ceño mirando el reloj.

—¿No es extraño que no venga nadie más? —cuestionó.

La muchacha miró hacia los asientos vacíos.

—Sí —dijo extrañada—. Aunque en el mensaje no especificaba cuántos seríamos o que alguno cancelara.

—Quizás no porque no son nuestras citas —supuso. Ella enrojeció adorablemente. Se rascó la nuca y extendió su mano hacia ella—. Naruto Uzumaki —se presentó.

Ella parpadeó un instante, mirando su mano. Cuando estaba por retirarla incómodo, ella la aceptó.

—Hinata Hyûga.

Sonrió al escucharla.

—Bien, entonces. Por favor, acepta cenar conmigo, aunque estemos a solas.

Hizo una leve reverencia que ella devolvió, asintiendo. Enseguida se ofreció a servirle su bebida y tras cortas frases educadas, la comida llegó.

Y el silencio también se quedó con ellos.

Tomó su tiempo en observarla.

Por sus gestos dejaba ver que era una chica de rama alta o al menos, educada a ese estilo. La forma de sentarse, de comer, limpiarse y cubrirse la boca mientras comía era perfecta. Su aspecto también mostraba que había ido muy en serio en buscar una pareja para siempre y no un rollo de una noche. Su aspecto era pulcro, con un vestido rosado nada atrevido y si no se hubiera echado hacia atrás para recibir un plato de comida, no habría notado que poseía un buen busto.

Y su cabello era largo. Se lo había recogido en un moño casual para comer y algunos mechones adornaba su rostro, pero exponía mucha nívea piel adorable. Había estado con muchas mujeres debido a su trabajo, pero estaba seguro de que ninguno tenía esa calidad.

Su rostro era marcado y muy guapa. Unos preciosos ojos perla y con poco maquillaje.

Sí, físicamente era su tipo de mujer. Con su educación era perfecta. El problema es que no sabía hasta qué punto quería llegar o si sería capaz de aguantar algunas de sus bromas chorras.

—Este pez globo parece un león —soltó, probando.

Ella miró el pez y luego a él. Tuvo que cubrirse la boca antes de que la comida se le escapase al reír. Si hubiera estado Sasuke ahí le habría dado un codazo y mirado como si fuera un idiota. Pero ella se había reído. ¡Reído! Por dios, era la primera de todas ellas que lo hacía. ¡La primera!

Cuando pudo hablar, se encontró con su boca continuaba extendida en una sonrisa.

—La verdad es que siempre lo pensé. No sé por qué no le pusieron algo parecido.

—¿Pez gobloleón?

De nuevo, su risa inundó el lugar. Parecía algo más cómoda incluso y bromear les ayudó mucho. Al final, Naruto estaba más impaciente.

—¿Por qué no me hablas de ti, Hinata? —propuso.

Ella dudó por un instante, terminando de beber.

—Tengo treinta años —explicó apesadumbrada.

—¿Y? —cuestionó—. Yo estoy por la misma quinta.

—Bueno, sé que los hombres suelen querer las mujeres más jóvenes —explicó—. Pero en tu ficha no ponía ninguna edad especial.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que quiera menores —aseguró—. Treinta me parece perfecto. Además, y no es por halagar, no los aparentas. Me creía que eras algo más joven.

Enrojeció y eso le pareció adorable.

—¿A qué te dedicas? —se interesó.

—Soy pintora —respondió emocionada—. Me encanta la pintura desde que era pequeña. Así también puedo estar mucho en casa. Aunque ahora trabajo más como crítica de arte. No da para mucho, pero puedo mantenerme. Aunque vivo con mi primo mayor.

—Acabo de imaginarte de una forma muy interesante —confesó sin poder cerrar la boca. Ella parpadeó, inocente.

Aunque en su mente no era una escena muy inocente exactamente. Más bien, la pintura quedaba un poco aparte de sus ideas.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse los pensamientos.

—Yo trabajo de… Soy… —suspiró. Nunca le había costado tanto.

—Lo sé.

La miró perplejo.

—¿Lo sabes? —exclamó—. Quiero decir… sé que es lo que todo el mundo ve hoy en día, pero…

—¡Ah, no, no, no! —negó enrojeciendo—. Tu ficha. Tu ficha. Lo ponía. A qué te dedicabas.

—Comprendo… —farfulló rascándose la nuca—. Perdona, pensaba que tú… ¡Qué no estaría mal, ojo! —añadió nervioso—. Todos necesitamos alivios y esas cosas…

—No, yo… —balbuceó. Agachó su rostro, roja como un tomate—. No he estado nunca con un hombre ni visto esas cosas.

Naruto no pudo evitar abrir la boca tanto le dolió la mandíbula.

Había encontrado un tesoro. Algo único.

Algunas de las chicas con las que tuvo la entrevista garantizaban no ser vírgenes y poder seguirle el aguante en cuanto a sexo, como si él fuera una máquina interminable de erecciones. Una mujer que no se interesara en él por eso era maravilloso. Aunque todavía no lo sabía.

—¿Fue por eso que me escogiste? —cuestionó sin tapujos.

Ella dio un respingo, negando. Metió un mechón tras su oreja, nerviosa.

—Fue la suerte.

—¿La suerte? —inquirió.

Le contó cómo había lanzado la carpeta al aire y esta se abrió justo por su ficha. No sabía si realmente era un tío con demasiada suerte o una casualidad espeluznante.

—Creo que el destino tiene un sentido del humor retorcido —dijo suspirando.

Hinata agrandó los ojos, sorprendida.

—¡Justamente eso mismo pensé en su momento! —exclamó—. No me mal entiendas. Creo que es un buen trabajo como cualquier otro, pero yo… yo… —se mordisqueó el labio antes de continuar—, no sé nada de estas cosas y seguramente estás buscando una mujer más experimentada. Comprenderé si te niegas a otra cita. Al fin y al cabo, esto no es como llegar y encajar a la primera. ¿No?

—Dieciséis veces falle —reconoció inclinando la cabeza. Ella abrió la boca en una perfecta o—. Esta es la primera vez que quiero repetir.

—Espere. ¿Usted querrá repetir conmigo?

Naruto asintió, sincero. De todas con las que había cenado era la primera con la que se sentía bien, atraído. ¡Y por todos los santos! ¡Se había reído con él! Y no estaba preocupada por su trabajo más que no poder seguirle el ritmo, cosa que no necesitaba. Quizás en próximas citas, si ella quería, podría explicarle un poco el tema de las mentiras que se dicen de los actores porno.

—¿No quieres? Ah, puedes negarte, tranquila. No quiero que suene a que te estoy presionando —aclaró nervioso.

—No, yo… me gustaría volver a tener una cena con usted, sí —confirmó con ojos brillantes y mejillas enrojecidas—. ¿Podría?

Naruto casi saltó del asiento para gritar. Asintió repetidas veces, emocionado.

Por supuesto, eso pasaría a través de la agencia y ellos les dirían el día y la hora. Todo bajo las condiciones que Hinata expusiera al ser la demandante del encuentro. No quitaba, claro estaba, que se sintiera igualmente emocionado.

Habían congeniado, o al menos tenía esa idea.

Sin embargo, tres días después la llamada continuaba sin llegar. Ni un mensaje. Quizás debía de haber pedido su móvil a Hinata.

Y otro detalle más es que Sasuke tampoco apareció en el trabajo y continuaba sin responder sus llamadas. Pero cuando fue a su piso en busca de respuestas no había nadie. La loca idea de que lo secuestraran pasó por su mente por un momento y llamó a Shikamaru.

—Se ha pedido una semana de descanso porque no se encontraba bien. Tiene un resfriado, así que el director le dijo que lo pausaremos para que no contagie a otras actrices.

—¿Y por qué no contesta en su casa? —gruñó.

Decidió dejar a Sasuke y se acercó al edificio de la agencia. Si no le llamaban, quizás tuvieran respuestas y podrían ponerle en otro lugar. Aunque era una verdadera lástima. Hinata le había gustado.

—¿Naruto? —Ino cargaba un montón de fotografías cuando entró—. No se supone que tenías cita.

—No, sólo vine a ver a Sakura. No he recibido mensaje ni nada y estaba preocupado.

—Oh, pues entra. Que yo sepa ahora está libre. Iré a darle todo esto a Sai —indicó antes de alejarse.

Naruto no le prestó mucha atención y puso rumbo al despacho. Las cortinas estaban echadas, algo normal dado su trabajo, pero la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. Se detuvo antes de golpear.

Podía reconocer esos sonidos en cualquier lugar. Era su trabajo, al fin y al cabo.

Sakura no estaba sola y por la forma en que gemía no estaba justamente teniendo una reunión de trabajo.

Aunque fueron otros gemidos familiares los que llamaron su atención. No podía creérselo, así que, al cuerno todo. Empujó la puerta tras llamar y fue hasta de risa verles.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban justo como pensaba que estarían y sus caras remarcaban la culpabilidad y sorpresa de lo que hacían.

Con una maldición, ambos comenzaron a separarse y vestirse, mientras les dio la espalda para darles algo de intimidad. Aunque ya conocía a la perfección el cuerpo de Sasuke, joder.

—Naruto… —habló Sakura carraspeando—. No sabía que ibas a volver. Creía que tu última cita fue… bien y… Ah, mierda. Perdona, se traspapeló todo, así que por eso no se ha enviado un mensaje. Ahora te lo mandaré. Será este viernes si te va bien.

Miró de reojo para ver si estaban presentables. Sasuke se cerraba el cinturón y Sakura abrochaba el último botón con una mano mientras con la otra revisaba el ordenador con gestos rápidos en el ratón.

—Sí, si ella quiere, querría volver a quedar con Hinata —confirmó. Clavó la mirada en Sasuke en busca de una respuesta, pero éste se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda—. Por favor.

—Claro, claro —aceptó nerviosa.

Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, el cabello húmedo y marcas en su cuello. Los labios hinchados y la falda continuaba arrugada. Hasta se había olvidado un zapato junto a la mesa.

Volvió a mirar a Sasuke, que gruñó.

—Vale, debería de haberte llegado.

Su móvil vibró dentro de sus pantalones como respuesta. Lo sacó para revisar y era correcto.

—Sí, ya lo tengo.

Sakura carraspeó una vez más y le sonrió.

—Me alegra que finalmente funcione.

—Sí —asintió mirándoles—. Aunque ya veo por qué a Sasuke le van tan mal las citas, sí.

—¡No es…! —ambos exclamaron a la vez, mirándose y luego desviando las miradas, sonrojados y no sólo por el sexo.

—Ya, ya —picó.

Sasuke gruñó una vez más y tiró de él hacia fuera, cerrando. Naruto estuvo callado hasta que salieron al salón.

—¿De qué coña va esto? —exclamó soltándose—. ¡Te estás tirando a la encargada de encontrarte una pareja para siempre! ¡Ni siquiera tiene el cabello largo!

Sasuke bufó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Además, estás enfermo. ¿O eso es una mentira?

—No lo es —aseguró—. Ayer me sentía fatal. Erré al llamarte y la llamé a ella…

—Ya. Y una cosa llevó a otra. Directamente a su falda, claro.

Se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia. Naruto ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba mosqueado. ¿Quizás por ser excluido en algo tan importante? Vale, lo reconocía, era un condenado chismoso.

—¿Esto no va contra las normas o algo así? —preguntó mirándole de reojo.

—No, que sepa —respondió bostezando y estornudando después—. Mierda. El sexo ayuda a los resfriados. Estaba mejor.

—Claro, mejor contagiar a una chica de fuera que a una actriz —ironizó.

Sasuke le miró y si las miradas matasen, estaría muerto y enterrado.

—Haz lo que quieras —se rindió—. Allá tú. Que ayer no vinieras fue hasta una suerte, porque encontré una chica maravillosa.

Y esperaba volver a encontrarla. No, deseaba volver a verla.

.

.

Hinata sonrió al ver el mensaje en su móvil. No entendía por qué exactamente, pero lo hizo.

La reunión no fue tan mala como pensaba y aunque estuvo a punto de marcharse, no se arrepentía de acudir. Naruto parecía un buen chico y no del tipo que tuviera tapujos con nada. Quizás fuera por su trabajo, pero le gustaba ese detalle.

Sólo esperaba que no continuase con la idea de que le había escogido por su trabajo. De tan sólo pensarlo enrojecía.

Cuando envió la aceptación por correo a la empresa de citas y el número de ficha esperaba no recibir una contestación tan deprisa, tomarse su tiempo en comprender qué había hecho. Pero le llegó en nada el mensaje de respuesta.

Y ahora tenía otra programada para el viernes con él.

Se recostó en la cama y miró hacia el cuadro que había dejado para secar. No pudo contenerse y dibujarle fue imperioso. Ahora tenía un rubio en un marco que le devolvía la mirada y una sonrisa como esas que había puesto durante toda la noche.

Incluso hizo algo que jamás pensó.

Buscó su ficha por internet. Descubrió desde cuando llevaba trabajando, que no le había mentido en su edad y que seguía activo. Se preguntó cuándo era que los actores porno se retiraban. Más bien, se hizo un sinfín de preguntas que le sacaron muchos colores.

Dios, si lo recordaba había confesado hasta ser virgen.

—Hinata.

La voz de Neji la hizo dar un brinco y un grito. Neji se asomó, preocupado. No prestó mucha atención al cuadro, pues era normal que ella dibujara a cualquier persona que viera caminar por la calle o algo que le llamase la atención.

—¿Cómo fue anoche? ¿Quieres probar con otro?

—No —negó—. El viernes volveré. Creo que este chico está bien. Aunque…

Dudó.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—He de escogerlo por mí para mí y no por la familia. ¿Verdad?

Neji asintió concienzudo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque es actor porno.

.

.

Sakura quería morirse de vergüenza mientras Ino la regañaba. Había acudido al escuchar el jaleo de Naruto mientras se marchaban y claramente, no había podido esconder lo que les había pillado haciendo.

Ino era tremenda en cuestión de trabajo. Ni siquiera permitía que Sai la tocara de forma incorrecta mientras trabajaba, tomándoselo muy en serio. Así que claramente el sermón iba para largo.

Aunque cuando dejó eso y se sentó a su lado, como si de una niña interesada en un juguete se tratara, Sakura no estaba preparada.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal es un actor porno?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Es en serio?

—Claro que lo es.

Sakura bufó. No estaba dispuesta a dar detalles, pero sonrió con una mueca de superioridad que irritó a Ino. Volvió a regañarla y se marchó.

Sakura se estiró sobre el escritorio.

Sasuke la había llamado por error el día anterior. No pudo evitar preocuparse por él y como conocía la dirección fue a verle. Lo que menos necesitaba era un cliente enfermo que pudiera contagiar a una clienta o ir con mal aspecto.

Era un resfriado común, desde luego, con nariz roja y ojos brillantes.

Se ofreció para cuidarle y sin saber cómo, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron besándose.

Sasuke se presentó en su oficina para firmar los papeles del motivo de enfermedad por el que dejó tirada a su cita de esa noche. Y al parecer, lo que empezó como un beso en su casa a causas de la medicina, terminó yéndosele de las manos y cuando se dio cuenta estaba de espaldas en el escritorio y con él entre sus piernas.

Y sí, era muy bueno. También muy grande.

Pero Ino seguramente tendría ideas estúpidas al pensar que iba a ser igual que en una película porno. Aunque tampoco pudo llegar al orgasmo y debía de reconocer que eso la estaba frustrando más que el haber estado tanto tiempo sin sexo y pareja como pensaba unas noches atrás.

Cuando su móvil sonó y leyó el mensaje, no pudo evitar sonreír.

**Continuará…**

El Narutin que nunca se entera de nada y es un chismoso descubrió no sólo a la chica que podría ser perfecta para él, sino que Sakura y Sasuke estaban ahí al mogollón (no, si curarle del resfriado le va a curar xD).


	4. Chapter 4

Y nueva actu :3

* * *

**Cámara, acción… ¡Amor verdadero!**

**4**

**¡Decidido!**

* * *

El viernes llegó antes de lo que esperaba. Con el trabajo pausado gracias a la enfermedad de Sasuke y que siempre rondaban las escenas juntos, Naruto había tenido mucho tiempo para otras cosas. Dormir, ejercitarse, comer en su restaurante favorito de Ramen y hasta ver películas que tenía atrasadas.

Pero cuando finalmente llegó la noche que tanto esperaba, se preparó mucho más que nunca y acudió al nuevo local. Esa vez, era otro tipo de restaurante y aunque la intimidad continuaba siendo para dos, no le resultó nada incómodo.

Hinata ya la esperaba dentro y al verle, sonrió e hizo una reverencia. Esa vez, su atuendo era algo más natural pero no descuidado. Igualmente, podría haber llevado una fregona en la cabeza qué habría pensado que era hermosa.

—Siento llegar tarde —se disculpó sentándose tras que ella lo hiciera.

—No, yo llegué demasiado temprano —reconoció—. Creo que es mi segunda copa de agua —sopesó mirando con el ceño fruncido la copa frente a ella.

Naruto no pudo evitar reírse y ella le devolvió el gesto.

—La verdad, pensé que habías cancelado la cita —reconoció echándose hacia atrás para que el camarero les sirviera algo de vino—. Y luego descubrí que fue un despiste de la empresa de citas.

Por supuesto, descubrió algo más que no iba a contarle. O quizás sí, pero no en ese momento.

—No, yo di aviso de que quería repetir la misma noche, cuando volví a casa —reconoció ella abriendo la carta—. No sé qué debió de pasar.

—A saber —descartó imitándola—. ¿Qué te apetece comer? ¿Carne o pescado? ¿Ensalada?

Algunas mujeres pecaban por comer ligero en las citas. Aunque la primera cita no recordaba exactamente cuánto comió Hinata. No le había prestado demasiado atención.

—Carne —respondió ella con las mejillas enrojecidas de gozo—. Y pasta. Me encanta la pasta. Aunque mi pecado son los rollitos de canela —confesó.

Naruto la miró maravillado. Y cuando pidió sus dos platos más el postre, más todavía. Incluso comió más que él.

—Lo siento. Soy una tragona —se disculpó azorada.

Él negó, con la boca abierta como un idiota.

—Se me ha hecho muy corta la cena, sinceramente —reconoció mirando el reloj—. ¿Crees que si paseamos un poco por la zona estaremos incumpliendo algo? ¿O prefieres tomar algo en el bar del restaurante?

—Un paseo suena genial —aceptó.

Abandonaron el restaurante en silencio y se mezclaron entre los viandantes, alejándose hasta la zona del puerto. Apoyados sobre la barandilla, observaron la noche sobre las oscuras aguas. Hinata miraba todo con atención, como si pudiera ver colores que él no.

—Le conté a mi primo sobre tu trabajo —dijo repentinamente.

Él la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Y te ha dejado volver? ¿Conmigo?

Joder. Era un tipo con demasiada suerte.

—Oh, a él no le importa —negó sonriéndole—. Dijo que mientras me trataras bien todo estaría bien. He de escoger por mí misma. Aunque ambos pensamos que sería algo divertido hacia mi familia. Un caos.

Naruto guiñó los ojos, confuso.

—No sé bien cómo interpretar eso.

—Oh. ¡Un halago! —aseguró ella levantando ambos—. Verás… mi familia es algo anticuada o… complicada. Sí, creo que esa palabra iría mejor.

—Creo que me hago una idea.

Conocía ese tipo de familias. Muchas actrices habían terminado trabajando en el mundo de la pornografía también porque sus familias adineradas no apoyaban su vida. Algunas incluso lo hacían como rebeldía.

Hinata asintió.

—Me uní a la empresa de citas a través de mi primo. Me apuntó porque al fallecer mi padre decidió que sólo heredaría mi parte de la herencia si me casaba antes de los treinta y cinco.

—Así que entraste a esto para conocer un hombre y casarte.

—¡Ah, pero no un hombre cualquiera! —aseguró avergonzada—. Dios, dicho así pareciera que soy una cazafortunas. No quiero tener una cita y pensar que quiero casarme como si nada. Si no consigo encajar con el hombre, entonces, no me casaría ni nada.

Naruto se volvió hacia la calle y apoyó los codos sobre la barandilla.

—¿Por qué quieres casarte entonces? —cuestionó.

Ella miró a la oscuridad del mar.

—Mi primo tuvo que sacarme de la casa de mis padres cuando era pequeña. Cuidó de mí todo este tiempo, con un sueldo escaso. Pagó mis estudios de arte y aunque yo intenté trabajar, mi padre se encargaba de impedírmelo. Cuando murió fue que conseguí mi trabajo como crítica de arte y lo poco que ganaba con las ventas de mis obras, que poco se venden.

—Entonces, quieres el dinero para independizarte de él.

—Y pagarle todo lo que hizo por mí durante todo este tiempo —asintió—. Y también, saber qué se siente ser libre, vivir realmente mi sueño y olvidarme de ese tiempo.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

—Pero tu padre quería que siguieras bajo el yugo de un hombre al casarte —sopesó.

Asintió lentamente y se aferró a la barandilla para inclinarse hacia atrás, estirando su cuerpo.

—Por eso quiero elegir bien. Mi idea era salir y ver si podía encontrar el amor de algún modo, pero… no hay nadie y tampoco es fácil para mí —reconoció sonrojándose.

Naruto se señaló.

—¿Y qué hay de mí?

Ella sonrió y antes de que lo pensase, contestó.

—¡Me encantas!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose durante unos segundos. Sus bocas se fueron abriendo lentamente.

—¡No, quiero decir…! —exclamó y por levantar las manos, empezó a caerse hacia atrás.

Naruto fue rápido y antes de que su cuerpo diera contra el suelo, logró aferrarla. Se quedaron un momento así, con él sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y ella aferrada a su ropa, sonrojándose.

—Me… refería a que eres una persona agradable y de conversación y que… me alegro de la suerte que tuve y…

—Casémonos.

Hinata se quedó boquiabierta. Naruto se sintió como un idiota nada más decirlo. La ayudó a ponerse en pie y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Quiero decir… te ayudaré con esto y si el modo es casándonos pues…

Ella le aferró de la camiseta, deteniéndole.

—Sí, por favor.

.

.

Ino y Sakura abrieron muchísimo la boca cuando vieron el mensaje en el ordenador. Los dos, para ser más exactos. Se miraron boquiabiertas.

—¿No es acaso el récord de nuestra empresa? — cuestionó Ino.

—Juraría que sí —confirmó Sakura—. Pero, ¿has visto quién es? ¡Fue rechazado dieciséis veces! ¿En dos citas? Me suena raro esto, Ino.

Ino tuvo que darle la razón. Sakura echó mano a su bolso.

—Iré a hablar con él.

—Asegúrate esta vez de hablar con la boca y no con el co….

Sakura le tiró un lapicero para acallarla, avergonzada. Salió de la oficina con el corazón a mil por hora. Y también con cierta rabia.

Sasuke no había vuelto ni a llamarla y menos, a pedir más citas. Se preguntó si su fiebre habría empeorado, pero cuando llamó al set para preguntar como su representante, le dijeron que guardaba cama.

Condujo hasta el departamento de Naruto y esperó a que él le abriera, con cara de sueño y en calzoncillos.

—Dame una razón que no me haga creer que anoche metiste la pata y la has dejado embarazada y por eso la prisa —aseveró.

Naruto guiñó los ojos, dormido.

—¿A quién? —Tardó en comprender—. ¡Ah, Hinata!

Sakura asintió y se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

—No, nada de eso. Cenamos, paseamos y la llevé a casa después de pedirle que se casara conmigo. Nada más. No hemos incumplido ninguna regla del contrato. ¿Verdad?

—No, pero… —dudó—. ¿Estás seguro de que ella es la elegida? La que quieres para toda tu vida. Piensa que vas a verla todos los días que te despiertes durante mucho más tiempo del que ves al resto de las personas.

Naruto pareció sopesarlo.

—He dado mi palabra, ttebayo —dijo finalmente—, y siempre la cumpliré. Es mi camino de…

—¡Vale, vale! —interrumpió—. ¡Os enviaré un dichoso presupuesto! Y un contrato. Al cuerno. Luego no quiero divorcios repentinos.

Se marchó ante un alelado Naruto, que no comprendía el porqué de su enfado. Y es que él no tenía realmente la culpa. O sí, si lo pensaba. ¡Fue su culpa que estuviera frustrada desde entonces! Estaba bien si Sasuke Uchiha no quería llamarla. ¡El problema es que no llegó ni al orgasmo!

Volvió de nuevo a subir las escaleras y llamó una vez más. Cuando le abrió, le golpeó la cabeza.

—¡Idiota! —acusó—. ¡Por tu culpa mi preciado orgasmo con Sasuke…! ¡Idiota!

Y se largó echando pestes.

.

.

Sasuke despertó cuando comenzaron a intentar tirarle la puerta abajo. Reconocía la voz y las carcajadas que prometían que su dolor de cabeza aumentara. Y fue casi como una patada en las bolas directamente cuando le abrió y nada más mirarle, se echó a reír.

Estuvo tentado a estornudarle encima. Muy tentado.

—Largo —gruñó lo más sombrío que fue capaz antes de que un leve momento de tos le atacase.

—No puedo… no puedo… dejar de reír —aseguró entrando sin permiso dentro—. Dios, a qué huele.

Fue directo a la ventana para abrirla y dejar entrar la luz. Sasuke lo maldijo y se tiró en la cama, maldiciéndole.

—¿Es que tú nunca limpias? —cuestionó mirando los botes de medicina y los platos y vasos sobre la mesilla—. Mira que eres manco que siendo un actor eres incapaz de… de…

De nuevo otra sarta de carcajadas.

Sasuke levantó el dedo del medio como respuesta. No comprendía de qué demonios estaba hablándole.

—Oye, ahora en serio —dijo sentándose en la única silla que no tenía ropa por encima—. Es cierto que estás jodidamente enfermo.

Le miró sarcástico.

—No me jodas.

Tosió de nuevo, dándole la espalda.

—Eso no es excusa para que no seas capaz ni de provocar un orgasmo a una mujer.

De nuevo, carcajadas. Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos y se volvió, demasiado deprisa para su constipado. Mareado, dio de bruces contra la almohada.

—¿De qué cojones hablas? —exigió.

Naruto cerró la boca de sopetón.

—¡Habla! —le ordenó.

—Pues de Sakura —soltó—. Ha venido a verme y me ha pegado con el bolso porque está frustrada ya que no conseguiste darle un orgasmo. ¡Tú!

Volvió a hincharse a reír. Sasuke apretó los dientes, se quitó el calcetín y se lo tiró. Con tan buena puntería que se lo metió en la boca. Naruto casi vomitó de asco.

—¿¡Y de quién mierdas es la culpa!? —acusó—. Interrumpiste justo cuando empezamos, Dobe.

—¡A verme dicho que te gustaba Sakura! —protestó entre las arcadas—. Yo si te cuento las cosas importantes. Como que voy a casarme.

Sasuke se detuvo de quitarse el otro calcetín para tirárselo.

—¿Qué?

—Que yo también te cuento cosas —protestó inocente.

—No, lo otro —gruñó. ¿Cómo podía ser tan menso a veces?

—Ah, que voy a casarme. ¡Me caso, Sasuke! —exclamó sonriente—. Y la chica es genial. Se llama Hinata. Tenemos la misma edad. ¡Es pintora! ¡Guapísima además! Y come mucho. ¡Se ríe de mis chistes! Y no le importa mi trabajo. Además…

—Frena —ordenó levantando una mano—. ¿Cuántas citas has tenido mientras estaba enfermo?

—Dos —respondió tan campante.

Sasuke se frotó el ceño.

—¿Es una broma?

—Claro que no —negó—. Le pediré a Shikamaru que sea mi padrino. Espero no te importe. Pero fue gracias a él que encontramos esto y mira cómo ha resultado.

Naruto tuvo el morro hasta de levantarse, darle palmaditas en el hombro y alentarlo a que espabilarse antes de que se le pasara el arroz. ¡El muy…!

Eso no podía ser. No podía estar perdiendo con él.

¿¡Y cómo diablos que Sakura estaba frustrada!? ¡Él estaba frustrado!

.

.

Hinata sonrió y afirmó cuando su primo repitió la misma pregunta dos veces. No había cambiado de postura mientras le había escuchado su proposición.

—No necesitas hacerlo tan rápido —le dijo al ver que no cambiaba de idea.

—No, estoy segura de querer hacerlo —aseguró—. Naruto es un buen hombre.

—Puede que ahora sea un buen hombre y luego cambie —puntualizó Neji preocupado—. Que se convierta en un aterrador marido y sea demasiado tarde.

Por un instante sintió un escalofrío. Sabía que la preocupación de su primo era porque la quería.

—No pasará —aseguró.

Naruto no le daba esa impresión. Podría equivocarse, pero esa noche, incluso con la oscuridad, sus ojos le parecieron más azules, más limpios y sinceros que los de nadie.

**Continuará…**


End file.
